


One does not simply resist Hinata...

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, with a touch of angst because I literally cannot stop myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...especially one Kageyama Tobio.</p>
<p>Cute fluffy date with the dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One does not simply resist Hinata...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstillopenthewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/gifts).



> In an apology for my angst for her birthday, I wrote this up for Anea based off of http://iwillstillopenthewindow.tumblr.com/post/131386887530/beechichi-happy-boyfriend-happy-life .
> 
> This might become a multi-chaptered thing if I feel like giving her fluff whenever I update the other fic.

Kageyama knew Hinata had taken advantage of his inability to say no to him to convince him to take him to a fair. At least Hinata had offered to pay for the stupid expensive food and drink. Kageyama had a few rules, which included not forcing onto any ride he didn’t want to ride (generally this only came into effect after he’d just eaten, and he would just tell Hinata they could ride it later; Hinata was already too short for some of them), or play any stupid unbeatable carnival games, at least not with his money.

Hinata had been very accepting of his ‘rules’ for the outing and Kageyama had to admit he was having a good time, wondering around with him, watching as his short boyfriend jumped around happily, seeming to revolve around him because he always ended up at his side again. They both had a drink and were sipping at them, Hinata also had cotton candy that he occasionally stopped to take a bite from. Kageyama wouldn’t admit he found amusement in watching him try to take a bite of the fluffy treat without using either hand.

He hoped Hinata could tell he was having a good time despite his lack of being able to show it. Not that he hadn’t tried but he knew his smile was scary and was trying to avoid doing it around so many strangers and drawing attention to them, and he wasn’t sure how else to show it and he didn’t have the words to tell him that he was being so cute it was driving him mad.

Hinata paused suddenly, making an “Ooowaoo!” and grabbing his attention. He darted off and this time Kageyama followed him.

“Oi dumbass wait up!” he called, trying not to spill his lidless drink on his way through the crowd. It was harder than usual to keep an eye on Hinata, there were more kids and many of them had some random thing their parent had won them sitting on their heads as they went around. He managed it though and sighed as he realized they were in front of some balloon popping game. “Hinata I said no games.”

Hinata wasn’t paying attention, already handing over his money and grabbing the darts, shoving the cotton candy into Kageyama’s free hand and putting his drink down on the counter. “I know but I really, really, really want this.” He said distractedly. He tossed the first one and jumped excitedly as he popped a balloon, quickly throwing the second one and pouting, our right pouting, when he missed.

Kageyama blinked, “What are you trying to win anyway?” it would probably be easy for him, he wasn’t a setter for nothing after all. “And how many do you have to pop to get it?” He added.

His boyfriend blushed at his question, “Ah…its nothing, don’t you need to go to the bathroom or something?”

He was clearly trying to get rid of him, which probably meant it was one of the big ones (of course, what else would he have noticed above the crowd) and silly. He looked up at all the big prizes trying to figure out which one had caught his attention.

Hinata threw the last dart, not paying much attention as it hit a second one. “It’s no big deal let’s just go.” He tugged at his arm, still blushing.

“…is it the bird?” he asked, shaking him off slightly. Right out in front there was a big circle black bird with felt darker-black ‘hair’ he supposed lying flat around the top of it and big grey eyes.

“NO!” he said quickly and high pitched.

He turned to the guy manning the stall. “How much for how many I need to hit to get it?” he demanded.

He told him how much, counting Hinata’s two hits as well, and he winced slightly but dug out his wallet after putting his drink down. He’d seen the starry eyed look Hinata’d had just before he ran off.

Hinata squawked in protest, “No Kageyama! At least use my money!” he was trying to dig his own wallet back out. “That was part of your rules!” he added as he managed to dig it out.

“I can handle it.” He stated, fishing out the money, and handing it out at the same time as Hinata.

The guy stared at them for a moment before he grabbed part of each stack. “Half each.” He offered as a compromise.

Kageyama opened his mouth to object when he caught Hinata’s face out of the corner of his eyes, the puppy-eyed begging to let him at least cover half of it. He buried his face in his hand and sighed, “Fine.” He handed Hinata back his cotton candy as the guy grabbed close to a dozen darts and put them in front of him. He was tempted to throw a few at once but didn’t want to chance missing.

He stuck one each between the fingers of his left hand and picked up one to throw with his right, taking aim and easily popping a balloon. He quickly grabbed the next one from his other hand and continued in that manner rapid fire, hitting all of the balloons as Hinata screamed and cheered, jumping and sloshing his drink he’d picked up, he grinned slightly, quickly raising his hand to cover his mouth as the guy started wrangling down the bird and holding out to Hinata with a small grin.

Hinata squealed and Kageyama found himself holding the cotton candy again as Hinata hugged the bird fiercely, ignoring his nearly empty drink he’d sat back down and nuzzling it. In his arms it seemed just about as big as him and Kageyama found himself blushing and looking away because his boyfriend was just too cute.

Hinata was throwing thanks over his shoulder as they walked off, seemingly happier than he’d been all day. Kageyama huffed slightly he’d been the one to get the thing not the guy. He felt Hinata glance up at him and look away, and he quickly wiped the smile he could feel off his face. “So why did you like that thing anyway?” he asked.

Hinata blinked up at him innocently and blushed slightly, “It reminds me of you. The hair is the same and the eyes are too and its a crow like Karasuno.” He admitted.

Kageyama tripped over air, knowing he was blushing brightly now. “D-dumbass!” was all he could manage, covering his face with the cotton candy as he grinned slightly.

“Hey don’t eat my cotton candy!” Hinata objected, reaching up to pluck it from him.

He quickly pulled it back down, “I wasn’t. And you’ll get it all over that thing and how will you wash it?” he returned to his drink that was in his other hand.

Hinata frowned slightly, “Then why did you bring it up to your face?” he looked completely confused.

He blushed brightly and looked away.

“Oh!” he could feel Hinata grinning. “I have something to remind me of you~” he sing-songed through his laughter. “And I’m gonna cuddle it every night!”

“D-Dumbass!” he objected.

“Oh! Maybe I could bring it to school!”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Okay, okay I’ll stop.” Hinata quieted down his giggles.

He glanced back at him, Hinata was still smiling but didn’t seem like he was going to tease him anymore but he knew better than to trust that.

It lasted until they got on the bus to go home, Hinata hugging the thing tightly in his lap like he expected someone to steal it. Kageyama wasn’t even sure how he’d managed a seat as he was squished between his boyfriends legs by the amount of people on the bus.

He shifted slightly as his boyfriend stared up at him. “What?!” he grumbled.

“Thank you. For today in general and also this.” He nodded down slightly at the bird. “I know you didn’t really want to go but you did for me.”

Kageyama sighed slightly, it seemed he hadn’t picked up on his somewhat secret happiness. “Dumbass. I had a good time.” He admitted, blushing and looking to the side, “You don’t have to thank me for going out with you.”

Hinata grinned widely at him. “You did? Really?” he laughed slightly in relief, “I thought I was just seeing what I wanted to see. It’s hard to tell sometimes with you.” He shifted slightly on the hard seat. “You don’t just smile.” He seemed somewhat put out by this.

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t sure what. Something like ‘it scares you’ felt stupid to say, it didn’t truly scare him he knew that but still. ‘I know my smile’s creepy’ he couldn’t find it in him to voice, so after a moment he closed his mouth and shrugged slightly but now Hinata was staring up at him, waiting for him to find the words. He was annoyingly good at telling when he was avoiding something versus unsure how to voice it. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, “Sorry.” He muttered, looking away again.

“Kageyama?” he could hear the frown in his voice, “What were you going to say?”

He sighed, knowing Hinata would never give up on it now. “Not here.” He muttered, gesturing slightly to the mass of people around him.

Hinata frowned but nodded, “You’re not getting out of this.” He stated but went back to cuddling the bird and smiling.

The sight made him happy and he lifted a hand to his mouth as he smiled slightly at him.

Hinata opened his eyes and looked up at him, “Why do you keep doing that by the way? You do it a lot. Raising your hand to your face.” He seemed genuinely puzzled by it and he didn’t want to admit the truth and possibly make him feel bad.

“H-habit.” He cursed the slight stutter as he lowered his hand, at least he wasn’t smiling anymore.

Hinata frowned but dropped it, probably because of the people around them and knowing it make him uncomfortable. He truly had the best boyfriend.

It was a fairly long ride to their stop, but people got off along the way fairly fast and it was only a couple stops before he got to sit down. Hinata immediately snuggled into his side and he blushed, looking away as he smiled.

He heard something about best boyfriend as Hinata drifted off which only made him blush more but now he looked down at him, smiling slightly. He tried to keep himself from drifting off as well, laying his head on top of Hinata’s, but failed and his last thought was hoping that one of them would wake up before their stop.

It didn’t seem like he was asleep long before he was shaken awake. “…geyama…Kageyama…Tobio…” it was his first name that had his eyes snapping open, sure he was running late for practice and his mom was waking him up.

Hinata started slightly violently in front of him, “It’s our stop, c’mon.” He tugged at his hand, pulling him to his feet and he stumbled off the bus still mostly asleep.

He stretched as the bus drove off, and watched Hinata yawn beside him.

“Let’s get you home.” Kageyama nudged him in the direction of his house.

“You…don’t have to…walk me home!” he objected between yawns.

“W-well this was a date and you’re supposed to right?” he was blushing again, looking away awkwardly.

Hinata giggled slightly, “Yeah! But you don’t have to.”

Oh god he was going to make him say it wasn’t he. “I want to stay with you longer.” That wasn’t so hard. Maybe because he was still half asleep.

Hinata gave a little delighted gasp and grinned, attaching himself firmly to his arm. “Great!”

Kageyama wondered if he’d forgotten about the bus as they walked in comfortable silence.

“Kageyama?” oh god here it came “What were you doing to say on the bus?” he asked innocently, looking up at him.

“It wasn’t anything important…” he tried.

Hinata frowned, “You looked like a deer in headlights. It was something. C’mon tell me.” He tugged at his arm slightly before squeaking and correcting his grip on the bird as it slipped.

Kageyama grinned slightly, reflexively raising his free hand to his mouth.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma,” he whined, looking like he wanted to drag his arm down. “Talk to meeeee.”

He sighed and looked away, “You won’t drop this?”

“No way, especially now that you’ve said that, that makes it even more important!” he huffed, hugging him tighter.

He sighed and headed off the sidewalk to a bench.

Hinata followed quietly, sitting sideways on the bench still holding the bird and watching him.

Kageyama sighed, leaning his head back and looking at the sky as he tried to gather his thoughts. Simple was probably best he decided. “I do smile when I’m happy.” He said, hoping that would explain it, glancing at Hinata who looked even more confused.

“I…never see you smile…are you…not happy around…me?” he asked haltingly, the dumbass was probably thinking he was only happy today when Hinata was running off doing things. Well he was sorta right but only because seeing him happy made him happy.

He sighed deeply and took a deep breath, “Not at all, just the opposite. I’m not happy often outside of you.” He was blushing at the admission. Volleyball didn’t count since that included him of course.

Hinata was beginning to look a bit less puzzled, like he was solving the puzzle that was Kageyama bit by bit. “But you don’t smile…” he said again.

“I do.” He replied, “A lot actually.” Enough that he noticed him hiding his mouth behind his hand so much. Was he truly going to make him spell out the embarrassing thing? That he was ashamed of his own smile? He would if he needed to. He turned slightly so he was more fully facing Hinata, watching his face to see if he would figure it out.

He shouldn’t have worried, Hinata had a good tendency to figure him out given enough clues. He knew the exact second it occurred to him, his grip went slack on the bird and he reached out and held it in place before it toppled to the ground, glancing away from him after that. “So that’s tha-”

“Kageyama I’m sorry!” Hinata suddenly exclaimed.

He blinked at him in confusion, “What for?” Hinata didn’t have to apologize for anything.

“F-for what I said then!” he said eagerly, “I shouldn’t have said anything even remotely like that…” he looked away in shame

“Oi, its nothing.” He knocked him lightly around the head.

“It’s not nothing!” his voice cracked slightly, “How could you even say that?” he looked aghast at the simple statement.

He shrugged slightly, “Its the truth. C’mon let’s get you home before it gets too dark.” He started to stand and squawked as Hinata managed to hook the collar of his shirt and tug him back down.

“No way. We’re not done.” He was hugging the bird tighter. “I…” he was at a loss for words for probably the first time in his life.

“Hinata…” Kageyama wished he could find the words to explain that it really didn’t matter. That it wasn’t a big deal. “It doesn’t matter. It was true anyway.”

Hinata shook his head rapidly, “Only when you try to force a smile!” he objected, finally finding his words, and flinched slightly, “When you smile after a good serve or spike or something it looks really nice!” he tried to explain.

He blinked slightly at him, “It does?” he raised fingers to his lips, wondering how it was different and not scary then.

He nodded eagerly, “So please don’t hide it!” he added, “I like it!”

“You do?” he was still stunned he could make a facial expression that wasn’t scary according to Hinata.

Hinata nodded so vigorously Kageyama was surprised he didn’t hurt himself.

“I’ll try then…” he gave in, wanting to make Hinata happy.

Hinata pouted, puffing out his cheeks. “Don’t just try!”

He felt a smile grow on his face at his boyfriends antics and worked hard to not to bring his hand up again.

“Ooowaaa!” he exclaimed, leaning forward, “See just like that!” he grinned widely at him. “I love that smile!”

He blushed and looked away, not sure how to respond.

Hinata pouted slightly, trying to turn him to look back at him and pouting at his lack of smile. “We’ll get there.” He said, patting him on the back.

Kageyama huffed slightly, and stood up. “C’mon lets get you home, it’s getting cold.”

Hinata bounced up and clung onto his arm again. “I have the best boyfriend.” He grinned. “I mean look at what he won me!” he chirped, hugging the bird tighter.

Kageyama blushed, “I just want you happy.”

Hinata grinned, “That’s easy! Just be around me!”

“D-dumbass how can you just say things like that?!” his face was burning.

“Hmm…mostly because I think them and I know that you won’t say things like that. At least not now, maybe in the future.” He grinned up at him. “And they make you happy and make you make dumb faces which I find cute.”

“Dumbass.” He mumbled, looking away.

He giggled, jumping up enough to peck him on the cheek.

Kageyama blushed but looked down at him and smiled slightly. Gosh he loved this idiot so much it hurt.

Hinata blushed slightly, breath taken from him at the smile. He couldn’t wait to see more of those and resolved to work hard to make his apparently not-so-grumpy boyfriend smile a lot more. And to have a talk with the team about not making fun of his smile. He couldn’t believe they’d done that in retrospect, it was a horrible thing to do to anyone, espeicllay Kageyama who already had issues expressing himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this manages to make up for, you know, the death. <3 I didn't actually mean to go anywhere with the smile thing, but Hinata wanted to make sure his boyfriend had had a good time and it just got away from me. The idea that Kageyama is self-conscious of it due to the thing from the Aoba Josai match is just SO IMPORTANT to me. I just meant to make nods at it but...Hinata wanted to try to fix it and who am I to tell him no?
> 
> Despite the fact I worked hard to get it over the 3K margin this site disagrees even after I added some words.


End file.
